Nani!
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: What’s in a name…especially a pretty little name like Nami? Well, with just the tip the trials of becoming and being a father, Yzak is about to find out. Yzak x Shiho centric. 30 Nights Oneshot


**AN: YAY! I finally finished this. I wanted to post this for quite some time…and well, it's finally done. This is a one-shot for the LJ community ****30 Nights****, for theme nu****mber 15: Telling You the Truth.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the little updating. I've been trying, and I have some work about ready to post, I just need to find time to finish and post them. So for my typically update calendar…I'm attempting to write every weekend, and when I get the chance to on weekdays…but with all the schoolwork and extracurricular stuff, it's becoming a little harder. My ****semester**** had a bit of a ****switcharoo****, so it isn't as easy as it started out. I know this may sound like a bunch of excuses…which it ****sorta**** is, but all the truth…I swear.**

**Aside from all that, ****updates should slowly but steadily be coming from me. Sorry for all the long waits…and just for anyone that may be interested…I'm putting ****No Escape**** on hiatus. I lost interest in it, and found that the idea seemed ****kinda**** typical. So I'm just ****gonna**** focus on the following pieces for now, But I'm You Father, ****Karaoke Truth, ****Love You Till The Bitter End, and all the ****30 Nights**** stories.**

**Well, that's all for now, so on with the story.**

**Summary:**** What's in a name…especially a pretty little name like ****Nami****? Well, with just the tip the trials of becoming and being a father, ****Yzak**** is about to find out. ****Yzak**** x Shiho centric.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Gundam**** Seed or ****Gundam**** Seed Destiny…just this idea.**

* * *

**Nani?!**

6:00 PM

Yzak Joule sat quietly in the council room, as Parnell Jesek, November City's representative, rambled on and on about another one of his "ideas". Being a council member wasn't usually so bad – annoying yes – but never really bad. It meant that Yzak could voice opinions that most people couldn't and he'd have power that many could only dream of having…and on top of that he had a huge pay check which would be the main income supporting his growing family. Today though, all that didn't seem to matter, even the constant talks from Lacus to help better the PLANTS didn't sit in his mind, as all his thoughts wandered away from the three hour supreme council meeting to his very own wife.

A slight smirk appeared on his lips, as Yzak pictured his ever perfect bride. With her long, flowing brunette hair, flawless skin, and a figure to die for, Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule was once considered one of the most sought after women in the PLANTS. Not only did she have the looks, but she had an impressive military and political background, and connections to some of the most important people known to the modern day. So of course it was quite the controversy when news of the secret relationship between Yzak and her leaked into the public. Some like the famous photographer Miriallia Haww-Elthman, and Orb's own representative Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala found relationship adorable, and made it their personal goals to make sure that everyone else thought so as well. Others like Parnell Jesek, whose daughter practically stalked Yzak, seemed to find it disgusting that a commander and councilman would even consider seeing his subordinate in that way. Overall, the council hadn't been entirely supportive of the relationship, but as time passed by, and the two kept to their relationship, a vast majority of opinions turned to favour the two. By the time they married, everyone knew it'd be a marriage that would last an eternity.

Yzak continued to smile at the thoughts of the wedding, and more specifically…the occurrences after the wedding reception. _'And to think, Shiho's at home right now, nine months pregnant,__ with my son,'_ he thought happily to himself, just as the voices of the council seemed to flood back into his mind, making him more and more anxious to go home and make sure that Shiho and their unborn son were both safe and sound.

_I'm __bring__ sexy back__Them__ other boys they don't know how to act. I think it's special…what's behind your back. So turn around and __and__ I'll pick up the slack. Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slave…_

"Oh shit!" Dearka Elthman, representative of Febuarius City and long time best friend of Yzak, cursed as he pulled out his cell phone. Answering the call before his ringtone could go any further. "Elthman, talk to me," he spoke calmly into the phone, all the while receiving disapproving looks from the other council members and a sly smirk from Yzak.

_'Hey __Dearka__, it's me __Milly__. I know you're in the middle of that council meeting, but I need you to give the phone to __Yzak__ right now. It's Shiho." __Milly's__ voice came through._

"Sure thing babe," Dearka said before tossing the phone to Yzak, "It's for you Joule."

Yzak just nodded his head coolly, "Joule here. What is it?"

"_Yzak__ this is __Milly__,"_ Yzak just raised a brow, puzzled that Miriallia needed to talk to him. _"Look, __it's__ Shiho. Her water broke, and well…__you know what that means." _

"WHAT!?" the rest of the council looked up at the standing Yzak, shocked by his sudden outburst.

Parnell Jesek just raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong Mr. Joule?"

Yzak just ignored him, as he continued to listen to Miriallia, _"__Anyways, I'm with her at the local hospital, but you better get your ass over here soon, before she freaks out even more. The doctors say she's under a lot of stress right now, and well…it'__d__ just be better if you were here to calm her down…__Yzak__…__Yzak__…you still there?__"_

Yzak stare wide-eyed at the cell phone in his hands, before dropping it onto the table. Wordlessly, he rushed out the doors, leaving the rest of the supreme council shocked the strange encounter.

Dearka from his spot just smiled to himself as he shook his head, "Hey baby. Yeah, Yzak's on his way. So what room is Shiho in?"

_"Umm…she's with the Delivery Unit…I'm not sure what you call the room, but it's on the fourth floor, and if you turn right, it's the last room down the hallway. Two big doors, you can't miss it," __Miriallia__ spoke in a rushed tone over the phone, before a scream could be heard in the background. "I __gotta__ go __Dearka__. I'll see you later at the hospital."_

Just as Dearka ended the call, Yzak marched back into the room, and turned to Dearka. "What room Elthman?"

"Delivery Room. Fourth floor, turn right, last room down the hallway, two big doors," Dearka said quickly.

"Thanks," and with that Yzak left, heading to the dark parking lot of the building.

Dearka smirked and spoke loudly enough for the rest of the council to hear, "You're about to become a father Joule. You're gonna need all the luck in the world now."

"…"the council continued to stare shocked for a moment, before continuing on with the meeting.

* * *

6:30 PM

Yzak sped along the busy streets of Aprilius One, as he headed towards the local hospital. The dark night sky seemed somewhat soothing to him, as the thought of his baby boy entering the world in the middle of the crisp, perfect, artificially starlit night. It all seemed so right to him.

* * *

6:45 PM

The brightly lit hospital made Yzak wish he was back outside in the artificial surroundings of Aprilius One. Had it been his choice, he would have preferred that his son be born on his home city of Maritius Two, but considering working circumstances, the baby boy was to be born here on Aprilius…not that there was anything wrong with that. Walking to the front of the line of people standing before the secretary, Yzak cut the next person in line off.

"Back of the line sir," came the calm voice of the cheery receptionist.

Yzak raised an eyebrow impatiently, "Do you even know who I am lady?! My wife is in there giving birth, and you're saying I have to wait for all these people before someone tells me when she checked in. Well you know what, I'm not going to fucking wait!"

Annoyed the receptionist looked up, and within the instant of realizing that she was dealing with Councilmember Yzak Joule, gave a quick response. "Oh, I am so sorry about that sir…just give me a second to check my files. Um…Let's see you wife arrived 20 minutes ago, and she in the Delivery Room AA right now. Do you need me to-" the young lady didn't even get to finish her sentence, as Yzak ran pass her in time to catch the elevator.

A few minutes later, Yzak materialized in front of the large double doors that led to the delivery room. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on one of the doors to push it open, when suddenly Miriallia came out, and in the single moment that the doors had been opened, Yzak could hear a loud agonizing scream coming from within.

Trying to not assume the worst, he took a deep breath before turning to face his best friend's wife. "What's going on in there?"

Shrugging her shoulders Milly just smiled, "Shiho's fine if that what you wanted to know."

"That good," Yzak said breathing a sigh of relief. Then, placing his hand of the door handle, he once again made a move to open the door, only to be stopped by Milly.

"What do you think you're doing Yzak?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" yzak replied annoyed.

Shaking her head, Miriallia sighed, "You can't just walk in there. The doctors are in a very critical situation. Even I had to leave, and I was the one that arrived with her."

"So what?" Yzak replied glaring. "I'm her HUSBAND! I'm the baby's FATHER! I should be in there!"

Miriallia looked at the ground. "Look Yzak there's something I need to tell you."

At those words Yzak stopped trying to enter the room and waited for Milly to continue.

"Shiho needs a…um…well…a…c-section. There were complications with the birth, and well the baby's not gonna have a natural birth. Right when I left, the doctors were giving Shiho aesthetic," Milly continued with her head down.

"I don't care, I'm going in."

"Yzak don't. They're operating…you can't just walk in."

Frowning Yzak looked at the door, before taking a seat on a chair situated against the wall. "She better be fine after all this."

* * *

7:45 PM

Dearka watched with his friends, as his best friend paced back and forth in the private waiting room. "Dude, she'll be find, they'll both be just fine."

Yzak sent a glare towards Dearka, "How do you know that for sure?"

"It's a simple operation. The doctors do these every day," Miriallia replied for Dearka, waking up from her short nap.

Yzak just continued to pace, stopping every now and then to think. "What if something goes wrong? You can't guarantee that everything will be fine. For all I know, Shiho could have had a bad reaction to the aesthetic, or my son could have hurt, or they both could have been hurt, or…what's the use?"

Athrun shook his head, "The doctors are doing everything they can. This is a regular procedure for them…stop worrying, and just wait."

Yzak frowned, "Yeah, whatever Zala. I'm going get something to get from the cafe, you guys want anything?"

Looking at one other, Cagalli sighed and got up. "It's okay. I'll get your food, you should stay here in case they finish. What do you want?"

"Black coffee," Yzak replied shortly, as he once again sat down.

* * *

8:00 PM

It had now been over an hour since Yzak arrived at the hospital, and he was starting to get impatient. _'How long does it take for them to finish the stupid operation?'_ he thought angrily to himself.

Just as he opened his mouth to complain to everyone, a female doctor came out of the Delivery room. "Good evening, Councilmember Joule," she started, before turning to face the rest of the group, "and company. My name is Dr. Viviane Ryers."

Yzak just rolled his eyes at the formal greeting, "Yeah, Yeah, whatever. How's Shiho?"

"Well, I'm pleased to inform you that the c-section went as planned, and you are now the father of a beautiful and healthy baby co-ordinator _girl_," Viviane told the group with a smile.

Around the room, Yzak's friends started talking happily, and congratulating the new father. Yzak on the other hand just started wide-eyed at Viviane, who'd begun talking about some details and asking about the baby's name.

Yzak stood there silently, as relief washed over him, quickly to be followed by confusion and shock. Sure he was happy, really happy actually. He and Shiho were now parents, to their little baby girl…but Yzak couldn't help but feel confused at what Dr. Ryers had said. He had a _daughter_. He specifically remembered sitting in the clinic and hearing the nurse say that Shiho was pregnant with a boy. A BOY! He was suppose to have a son, not a daughter. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with a girl, he'd just have to live with having a miniature Shiho running around the house day in and day out. At least if their child had been a boy, he knew how to control himself. In a moment of pure shock, Yzak spoke, "NANI?!" **(AN: Um…f****or ****those of you that don't know**** the word '****Nani****' means**** 'what' in ****Japanese…I think.)**

"Oh, you want your daughter's name to be 'Nami'. That's a lovely name Mr. Joule," Viviane said smiling, as she wrote it down on her clipboard, "little Nami Hahnenfuss-Joule. That really is quite a lovely name…Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. If you want, you can go see your wife and daughter, we moved them to room 36, and yes, it's a private room." Viviane finished, and turned to head back to the nursery to check up on the other babies at the hospital.

* * *

Four long and tiring months later…

Shiho glanced over at Nami in her playpen, while setting the table for dinner. Nami like usual, seemed completely oblivious to her busy parents as she sat playing with the teddy bear her grandma Ezaria had given her. Finished with her work, Shiho walked over to her baby girl, and leaned in to pick her up.

Upon seeing Shiho open arms, little Nami looked at her mother and tipped her head to the side. "Na…Na…"

Smiling at her daughter's little baby sounds, Shiho carefully lifted her out of the playpen, "What mommy's little angel trying to say?"

"Na…Nan…" Nami continued with a confused look on her face, "Nani."

At that, Shiho stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the silver-haired baby in her arms, "What did you Nami?"

"Na…Nani."

"Oh my god! Yzak come here and get the camcorder! Nami just said her name!" Shiho shout excitedly to her husband. Beaming, she looked back at Nami, whose bright violet eyes seemed to be beaming with a joy of her own. "You are such a good girl."

Rushing in with a camcorder, Yzak arrived just in time, to see Shiho place their baby girl onto the comfy, leather couch. "Okay I'm here. Look at daddy Nami…now say you're word."

"Come on Nami, say your word for daddy and mommy," Shiho spoke coaxingly to her daughter.

With a big smile, Nami looked straight at her parents and opened her mouth, "Nani."

Yzak gave Nami a strange look before saying, "What."

"See Yzak, Nami's saying her name…or at least she's trying," Shiho said happily.

Yzak just shrugged his shoulders and turned off the camcorder, "Well, if that's it, I'm going back to the kitchen. Nami be a good girl and listen to your mommy okay?"

Nami just continued to speak her word over and over to herself.

Annoyed, Shiho walked right up to Yzak, "That's it Joule?! You're just gonna record her saying her name and not even be happy about it?"

Again, Yzak shrugged his shoulders before giving Shiho a passive look, "Look, I'm happy that she's talking, but she's not exactly saying 'Nami'. She's saying 'what'."

"So what, she's a baby. At least she's trying, and honestly, she's basically saying her name!" Shiho argued back.

"Actually, she _is_ saying her _real _name," Yzak replied with his back to Shiho, as he walked towards the kitchen.

Narrowing her eyes, Shiho quickly picked up Nami, before following Yzak. "What do you mean she's saying her _real _name?"

"It's nothing Shiho. Forget I said anything," Yzak said, adding some ingredients to their dinner.

Shiho's eyes narrowed even more, "Yzak I thought _you_ picked the name Nami."

Yzak just ignored Shiho, and continued to cook.

"Yzak," Shiho seethed from behind him, all the while, Nami continued to say her new favourite word.

To Shiho's delight, Yzak turned to face her, and opened his mouth to say…

"Pass me the salt."

Shiho once again glared at Yzak, "Don't tell me you didn't really pick her name Yzak."

Yzak remained silent and seemed to be unusually focused on making sure the food was cooked to perfection.

"Oh my god. You didn't did you?" Shiho asked shocked. "But Dr. Ryers told me that…wait, was she the one that picked the name?"

Yzak continued to stare at the cooking food.

"Yzak, I demand that you drive me to the hospital right now! Better yet, give me a mobile suit! I don't care what you say, I'm gonna give that doctor a piece of my mind!" Shiho ranted angrily.

"Shiho," Yzak started, "it's nothing like that. It's actually a long story."

Shiho raised a brow, "It's the eight o'clock in the night Yzak. I have all the time in the world right now."

Frowning at his wife's stubbornness, Yzak sighed, and carefully told her the whole story.

Shiho just stared at him in shock by the end. "Are you telling me that my baby's name was a MISTAKE?!"

Rolling his eyes, Yzak smiled sarcastically at his wife, "Yeah, it is. But that doesn't matter, everything worked out in the end."

"Yzak you insolent, lying traitor of a husband! Just know that as of tonight, I'm not speaking to you!" Shiho screamed angrily.

"Nani?"

_Ding __Dong_

The calm chime of the doorbell rang, and taking it as a possible escape, Yzak rushed to answer the door.

"Duuude!" Dearka greeted with a smile. Behind him stood the usual group consisting of Miriallia, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus.

"Wha…What are you doing here Elthman?" Yzak asked shocked at the sudden arrival.

Cagalli stepped up, "Shiho texted me to bring everyone here…something about Nami saying her name."

Lacus nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, where is the little darling?"

Yzak frowned, about to tell them to get off his property, when Shiho walked over holding Nami.

"Hey guys," she said warmly.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad. Actually this might be pretty good, they'll __probably__ get her to forget this whole thing…I still have a chance.'_ Yzak thought for a moment, before opening the door all the way, allowing the others to enter.

Miriallia looked over at Nami in Shiho's arms. "So what did the little angel say?"

Shiho just shook her head, as Nami opened her tiny mouth and let out a soft, "Nani."

Within a matter of seconds following her tiny show, the girls had surrounded Shiho and Nami, and were cooing about how cute Nami was, and how adorable she sounded. The guys on the other hand just looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Laucs asked confused as she turned to face them.

Between fits of laughter, Dearka managed to speak, "It's just that….hahahaha…that when Nami was born Joule…hahahahaha…was soo shocked that the baby was a…hahaha…girl that he…hahaha…fuck, I can't tell them, you do it Zala."

From his spot, Yzak just looked at the unfolding mess with a look of utter despair on his face.

Athrun smirked, "As Dearka was trying to tell you, when Nami was born Yzak was so shocked that the baby was a girl, not a boy, that he yelled 'Nani' at the doctor. The doctor misheard and took it as Yzak wanting to name the baby 'Nami'. So technically, Nami's real name should be 'Nani'."

"WHAT?!" Cagalli, Miriallia and Lacus screamed in unison, quickly putting an end to the laughing. Once again looking at each other, the guys all gulped.

"Athrun I though you told me that you fixed all your mistakes! You promised me that you had no more secrets!" Cagalli shrieked loudly.

Athrun stepped away from her, "I did. Anyways, Cagalli you were there when it happened."

"Yeah, but I was too busy fussing over the fact my best friend just gave birth to actually hear," his wife stressed.

"That not my fa-"

Cagalli rudely cut Athrun off, "I don't care if it was your fault or not. You should have told me you idiot."

"And you Deaka, why didn't you tell Shiho? I though you two were close ZAFT buddies on the Voltaire," Milly hissed at her husband.

Dearka looked at her, "Joule made me promise not to tell."

"What about Shiho?"

"What about her? Yzak's my best friend…I don't bail on my best friend."

"You bailed on him during the wars!" The two continued to argue.

Lacus just turned to Kira with a disappointed look, "Kira…"

"I know…Sorry Shiho. Sorry Lacus," Kira sighed in defeat.

Everyone stopped and stared at the two.

Lacus smiled, "It's not my fault I have him whipped."

The other girls thought about it for a moment before exchanging evil smiles, "Well, we're sure the others wouldn't mind some punishment then."

* * *

One Hour Later…

"Say goodnight to daddy, Nami." Shiho told Nami with a smirk on her face.

The baby not knowing any better, just smiled, "Nani."

"Goodnight Yzak," Shiho then said turning her attention to husband before turning off the lights, "Have fun on the couch."

From his spot on the couch, Yzak just mumbled to himself, "Who knew that telling you the truth would lead to this?"

* * *

**AN: Yippee! I'm done. So that's the second thing I wrote for ****30 Nights****, and the longest thing I've written for yet****. Hope you guys enjoyed. Anyways, review like always…I need opinions, and if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer.**

**0.o**

**SF4Life**


End file.
